lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fiery Bird
RED (3 - 4) |risk_level = WAW |subject_number = O-02-101 |breach = Yes |facility = Yes |image2 = FieryBirdPreferences.png |good_mood = 18 - 24 |norm_mood = 11 - 17 |bad_mood = 0 - 10 |emotional_boxes = 24 |qliphoth_counter = 3 |status = yes |help = yes}} "Those who succeeded in hunt are granted with the feather that countless hunters yearned.." - Fiery Bird's entry Fiery Bird (O-02-101) is a bird Abnormality, initially looking like a black feathered bird of long tail, neck and beak, with glowing yellow eyes and with a mark on its chest. It rest on a branch of a brown tree without leaves, with darker marks where it rest. Ability Its ability triggers upon Qliphoth Counter is depleted. It can fluctuate by the next methods: * It will increase by 1 when getting a Bad Work Result. * It will decrease by 1 when getting a Good Work Result, when an Abnormality in the same department as Fiery Bird breach, or by a small chance when getting a Normal Work Result. When its Qliphoth Counter becomes lower, a screen filter is added to its containment that resembles flames, increasing the Damage taken by the employees when failing a work. The lower the Qliphoth Counter is, the higher the extra damage is inflicted. When an employee finish a work with its HP below the 20% of its Max HP, or when finishing with its Qliphoth Counter at 1, Fiery Bird will transform for a short moment into a flaming bird, healing the employee and granting them a temporary trait that will heal the employees HP for some time. When its Qliphoth Counter is depleted, it will breach. It possess 1500 HP and average Movement Speed. When breaching, in the room where it is located will get a special filter and all the other entities in the same room will start to receive Red Damage constantly. If the Abnormality is attacked, it will prepare for a moment and charge against the attacker, dealing great White Damage to anyone in its path, until reaching the end of the room. Employees who attack it will also get Blinded, with their Work Speed halved, until completing a work (However, employees wearing Bird of Judgement's E.G.O. Gift will not suffer this debuff). Employees who die by Fiery Bird's attacks will get burned, along with their eyes and chest showing orange glowing marks that will vanish after they fall dead. After some time breaching, Fiery Bird will return to its containment by its own. Employees will be unable to attack it when is returning and the Abnormality will no longer attack employees, however, the room damage will remain until back in containment, resetting the Qliphoth Counter. If the player defeat the Abnormality, it will blow up and return back to the containment. Afterwards, one copy of the Abnormality's E.G.O. Weapon will be granted. This E.G.O. Weapon can only be obtained by this way and cannot be purchased from the Abnormality's Details Tab. Player can obtain maximum of three copies of this weapon, but only one copy per day (you will get only one copy of its E.G.O. Weapon even if you suppress Fiery Bird twice a day and the maximum cannot be increased by other means). Origin Fiery Bird used to live in a forest, far away of most people. Many hunters wanted its feathers, for pride or honor, or by different other rewards that such feathers could bring, they searched for the bird in the forest. With the rumors spreading, adventurers and travelers started to come to the forest where the bird lived, soon with the silent forest becoming crowded. But after some time, the people became bored of the rumors and left their hunt for the bird, with it just becoming a legend, and after a severe pain, the flaming bird became blind. After a long time, the bird found a new forest, where people lived in. Soon, the bird wanted to initiate the 'hunt' once again on the new forest, with the ones who succeed in the task, getting a feather of the flaming bird. How the Abnormality arrived into the facility is unknown. Details Fiery Bird responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct, Attachment, Repression, and Insight. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Fiery Bird's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-10 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 11-17 will cause it to feel Normal, and 18-24 will make it's mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 3. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 3 - 4), the amount of E-Boxes (24), emotional states and its Qliphoth Counter (3). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 7 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Qliphoth counter decreased when another Abnormality from the Fiery Bird's department escaped." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was good, Qlihpoth Counter decreased." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the work result was moderate, Qlihpoth Counter decreased by a low chance. Moreover, the lower Qliphoth Counter is, the damage employees take when working increased." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When the work result was bad, Qlihpoth Counter increased." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "Fiery Bird granted light to the employee who worked when Qlihpoth Counter was at 1. The employee’s physical and mental health was healed and kept regenerating for a while." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "When the employee had less than 20% of their health, Fiery Bird granted the same light as above." * "Managerial Tips 7" ** "When escaped, Fiery Bird returned willingly to its containment chamber after a short time. When Fiery Bird is attacked, the eyes of the employee are burned by the light emitted by the Abnormality. The blind employee proceeded work at half speed. Fiery Bird cured the injured eye when the employee finished the work" Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (3). Its defenses when breaching are: Red: Endured (0.8) - White: Resistant (0.4) - Black: Weak (1.2) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +5 '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +3% 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit and Gift 'Feather of Honor'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Success Rate +3% The Abnormality's E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Feather of Honor' can only be unlocked and added by defeating it when breaching, once per day. It cannot be manufactured from the Abnormality's Details Tab. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Feather of Honor |Damage = WHITE 4-5 |AttackSpeed = Very Fast |Range = Long |Cost = N/A |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = X |Requirements = Fortitude Level 3 |Description = "The feather strikes with vivid flames. It is not weak, nor faint. The flames that pierce the body melts the frozen body and heart. It is Fiery Bird's wish that people don't lose their passion forever." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Feather of Honor |RED = 0.6 Endured |WHITE = 0.6 Endured |BLACK = 1.3 Weak |PALE = 2.0 Vulnerable |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 3 Fortitude Level 3 |Description = "The fire cannot reach the heart. It is bright as if it's burning, but once you touch it, you will realize that it is not hot at all. Burn yourself in awe." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = SP +2, Movement Speed +4, Attack Speed +4 |Chance = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Story * "Long, long time ago in the forest of outside land lived a bird. Its feathers was grossly incandescent that it could swallow the blackest darkness." * "Many hunters wanted its feather. It was their pride and honor. There were many rumors about the bird, such as the one where it is said that those who catch the bird will prosper through generations. Some even said one needs the feather to be a true hunter. Some said this feather is so strong that it can take the owner anywhere. Whatever it is, the bird was the symbol of adventure to people. The forest soon became full with people looking for the bird. There were not only hunters, but also adventurer and travelers. The once silent forest became crowded." * "People soon got bored with the rumors. They were no longer interested in the hunt. The lesser and lesser people visited the forest. When the bird was finally became nothing but a legend, its eyes got blinded by severe pain. There was only a blind bird that has bright feathers left in the abandoned forest. After a long time, the bird found the new forest. Many people live in the forest. The bird just wanted their eagerness for hunt burns up like its feathers. Those who succeeded in hunt are granted with the feather that countless hunters yearned." * "Caution is advised when the hunting season for Fiery Bird comes. Rash actions such as suppressing it are not recommended." * "It is also not recommended to hunt the bird to prove ones bravery. Remember those hunters who had to return with empty hands." * "Every employee thinks "I can catch it, just a little bit more..." It takes courage to give up when needed." Flavour Text * "Once upon a time, the legend said those who obtain Fiery Bird’s feather will be granted with both fortune and trials." * "Sometimes, Fiery Bird heals wounded employees." * "Fiery Bird might be happy if employees act like they’re hunting for Fiery Bird." Trivia * Fiery Bird is based of the magical creature 'Firebird', part of the Slavic folklore. * If an agent is wearing Fiery Bird's E.G.O. Suit and enters into the containment unit of The Snow Queen, they will be instantly killed at the start of the work. * The blinding doesn't affect on employees who wears E.G.O. Gift from Bird of Judgement. * Sending the Rabbit Team to lockdown a department with Fiery Bird in it might sometimes cause its Charge Attack to be prolonged, as upon reaching an exit of the department, Fiery Bird will then be teleported to another part of the locked department intead, not reaching a wall or door to stop against it when trying to exit the department. * This Abnormality is part of the Abnormality idea made by the Russian Translation Team of the game. Gallery FieryBirdContainment.png|Fiery Bird's containment FieryBirdRoomFilter1.png|At Qliphoth Counter 2 FieryBirdRoomFilter2.png|At Qliphoth Counter 1 FieryBirdHealing.png|Fiery Bird applying its healing on the employee FieryBirdHealingTrait.png|Blazing Trait FieryBirdBreaching.png|Breaching FieryBirdBreachingRoomFilter.png|Fire Filter on the room FieryBirdCharge.png|Charging FieryBirdDeadEmployee.png|An employee killed by Fiery Bird FieryBirdDefeated1.png|Defeated FieryBirdDefeated2.png|Blowing up FieryBirdDetailsUnlocked.png|Fiery Bird Details unlocked f01YEq4.gif|The Weapon (Feather of Honor) in use. Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Original Category:Animal